HarryPotter &the sons&daughters of Black & Lupin
by Maegwin.Anne
Summary: What if James and Lily hadn't died? What if the next generation of Marauders were now at Hogwarts? What if Harry Potter, Hayden Black and Teddy Lupin where the ones now reakng havoc in the great halls at the old school? Well that's what happened...
1. Chapter 1

New HP Story:

Title: Harry Potter and the sons and daughters of Black and Lupin

Summary: what if Lily and James never died? What if Sirius was still sent to Azkaban and everyone knew he was innocent except the ministry? What if a new generation of marauders started their years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? Well that's what happened…

Characters:

Harry Potter:

Age: 13

Appearance: black hair, pale skin, skinny, bright green eyes like his mothers.

Family: James Potter (father) and Lily (Evans) Potter (mother).

Secret animagus form: stag like his father

Nickname: Spikes (a lot like prongs only better in his point of view)

Hayden Black

Age: 13

Appearance: long messy black hair, pale skin, and cool grey eyes like her fathers, skinny.

Family: Sirius Black (father), Regulus Black (Uncle), Narcissa Malfoy (cousin), Lucius Malfoy (cousin), Andromeda Tonks (cousin), Ted Tonks (cousin), Bellatrix Lestrange (cousin), Roldulfus Lestrange (cousin), Draco Malfoy (cousin), Nymphadora Tonks (cousin).

Secret animagus form: black husky dog with one sliver paw on the front left side.

Nickname: silver paw (because of her one silver paw)

Teddy Lupin

Age: 13

Appearance: bright blue hair (as he normally likes to keep it), pale skin, bright green eyes (like he normally like to keep it), and skinny. He's a metamorphous like his mother (who's not Tonks….yet).

Family: Remus Lupin (father) UNKNOWN (mother).

Secret animagus form: silver wolf

Nickname: shimmer (because being a silver wolf he shimmers in the moon light)

Gloria Pettigrew

Age: 13

Appearance: mousy brown hair, sickly pale skin, brown eyes, a little chubby.

Family: Peter Pettigrew (father) Death eater (mother) her mother doesn't like her very much because she looks like her father who was a disgrace.

Secret animagus form: a white mouse.

Nickname: Squeaks.

Other characters:

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Sirius Black (Auror) (Black dog aka snuffles or padfoot)

James Potter (Auror) (Stag aka prongs)

Lily (Evans) Potter (Ancient Runes teacher)

Remus Lupin (DADA teacher) (werewolf aka Moony)

Peter Pettigrew (death eater) (rat aka Wormtail)

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts teachers:

Defense against dark arts: Remus Lupin

Potions: Severus Snape

Ancient Runes: Lily Potter

Herbology: Sprout

Charms: Flitwick

Transfiguration: McGonagall

Divination: Trelawney

Astronomy: Siniastra

Muggle Studies: Charity Burbage

Care for magical creatures: Hagrid

History of Magic: Binns (ghost)

Arithmancy: Septima Victor

Caretaker: Flitch

Flying teacher: Hooch

Librarian: Pince

Nurse: Pomfrey

Let the story begin:

I was sitting in our compartment on the train. It's where Teddy, Harry, Gloria and my father's used to sit so we took it. We basically look just like our fathers, except harry he has his mothers eyes, but everyone

knows that.

Yes, Harry's parents are still alive. Harry did conquer Voldemort and that means my father, Sirius Black, was put into prison for a crime he didn't commit: killing Peter Pettigrew and 13 mother muggles on the street.

James and Lily potter are my godparents and that's why I've been living with them ever since. Harry's like my brother we've been together basically since birth only I'm 3 months older than him. Anyway I'll give you

a little more background on us all before we continue. My father is Sirius Black, Harry's father is James Potter, Teddy's father is Remus Lupin and Gloria's father is Peter Pettigrew. We hate that girl, and what her

father did to us, yet sadly we're too nice to say it. She constantly follows us around and never leaves us alone. It's like her father made it a mission for her to annoy the hell out of us. Harry's mother works at

Hogwarts, she's the potions teacher and makes sure that we're always getting good grades in her class. Teddy's father is always there as well because he teaches Defense Against Dark Arts also known as DADA.

James is normally called in from work when Harry and I get into trouble with Teddy and Gloria. I don't know whom Gloria lives with during vacations because she never comes over to our house. No Pettigrew is

welcome in any of our houses. I remember out first year like it was yesterday…

FLASHBACK

Harry and I walked into the old compartment that our father's used to sit in. Teddy was right behind us a few minutes later and then she walked in. We all looked up and asked who she was, she told us her name and

we glared at her, but she didn't seem to get the hint…we all made it into Gryffindor, sadly, we were hoping she'd get into Slytherin so we didn't have to be near her.

Holiday Break…

"Hayden! Harry! Great to see you both!" James said as his son and goddaughter walked towards him. Lily was right behind them with her trunk and glad to get home for the break.

"Well James I can see that you're more happy to see them than me!" Lily teased.

"Never Lily darling I missed you more than anything!" James quickly said.

"HEY! What about us?" Harry asked grinning.

"yeah, hello? We're taking after you guys in school you should be happy!" Harry continued.

"Yeah, he's found his own red headed lady!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" Harry glared at me, while his face became the color of Ginny Weasley's hair the girl he rather liked and the girl who wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Yes, I've seen the way you look at her Harry, much the same way between James and me." Lily looked at her son with that mother-knowing look.

"Really? So she doesn't give you the time of day either Harry?" Asked Remus Lupin as he walked up to the group with his son Teddy, they all laughed.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry son, the potter charm works in the end!" James said to his son as we ruffled his own hair, making it look messier than it already was.

"It took you seven years James!" I said.

"How'd you know that?" James asked me astonished.

"I have my ways!" I laughed.

"Ah, so much like Padfoot, you take after him so much!" Remus said as James nodded in agreement. Little did they know that as they were leaving the train station a large black dog followed them home.

End Flashback...

Next chapter should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the full moon tonight so James aka Prongs went to Remus' aka Moony's house for the night to help out with the transformation and Teddy, Harry and I stayed out in our tree house for the night, little did the

adults know that we enlarged it for Teddy's transformation. Teddy's werewolf condition appeared much later than normal. It actually appeared last year, our second year and we worked for the rest of the year on

becoming animagi like our fathers. I turn into a black husky with one silver paw. Harry becomes a stag like his father and Teddy, well he used to be a wolf, but now he's a werewolf.

It got darker outside and the moon became full, little did we know that Remus and James left to late and didn't make it fully back to Remus' house near the forest so tonight would be a complete disaster…if it weren't

for him.

James Point Of View…

Remus was turning fast now that the moon was up and it was too late to go any further and I couldn't get back to Lily to tell her to get the kids out of the tree house tonight without leaving Remus to roam on his

own and that wouldn't end up good. I quickly turned into my stag form and became ready for a long night.

Hayden's point of view…

Teddy turned into the werewolf and before we could do anything he jumped out of the tree house. I quickly turned into the husky form and Harry into the stag. We were all out that night Prongs, Padfoot, Moony,

Spikes, Silver Paw and Shimmer…oh dear god.

Sirius' Point of view…

I saw Moony transform and quickly turned myself to help James if he needed it and boy did he need it. Another werewolf came out form nowhere and they started fighting. I quickly ran out of the bushed and started

fighting to get them apart. The stag that was James did a small double take for a second and then started helping me again. Then out of nowhere two more animals started helping. Another stag, about the size that

James was when he was a third year at Hogwarts and a black husky with a silver paw the left front one. The other two animals got one werewolf away, the smaller one, while James and I handled Remus. The

werewolves finally gave up and the smaller stag and dog got the smaller werewolf away for the night.

We all woke up the next morning and James and Remus looked shocked, not mad, just shocked.

"Look before you say anything." But I got cut off

"Pads, how the hell did you get out of Azkaban?" James asked

"Gee no "great to see ya Pads!" or "how have you been Sirius?" just " how the hell did you get out of Azkaban? Thanks James" I grinned. We all hugged and they took me back to their house. They all knew that I

was innocent and we planned on getting the kids to get Gloria to admit where her father was, but who were the other animals?

Hayden's point of view…

"Harry, we've gotten be more careful next time!" Teddy said, "That can't happen again!" We were in the kitchen eating breakfast while Lily was out looking for James and Remus since they were coming home later

than usual today.

"Why don't' you just tell your father Teddy?" I asked, "Why don't we just tell him, out of everyone Remus will understand the most that you're a werewolf!"

"WHAT?" Lily shouted when she walked into the room.

"busted" Harry said his face grim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 HP&theSons and Daughters of Black and Lupin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter just my own character Hayden Black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat down with the three teens as they explained everything to her and why Teddy didn't tell his father sooner and how they all, like their fathers, became animagi.

"Aunt Lily, I'm a black husky with one silver paw that's why my nickname is silver paw." I explained.

"Mom, I'm a stag, like dad, only smaller." Harry told his mother.

"And before I found out I was a werewolf I was a silver, just plain, wolf that's why I'm shimmer." Teddy said. It took a while for Lily to take this all in, but she eventually said something.

"Well I think you should tell you fathers, all of you together. Now, I'm going to bring Remus some tea since he's just woken up and I want you all to go in and tell him when I'm done, okay?" Harry and I nodded and

Teddy soon agreed.

We all walked into the room where Remus was with James and dad, while Lily had just finished bringing him his tea.

"Remus, Sirius, James, your children have something they need to tell you." Lily said. "They're just outside the door." She waited a minute before yelling at us to come in or more like a dog and a stag pushing Teddy

in on one side and pulling him in by his shirt on the other.

"What's going on here?" James asked "Lily why'd you let these animals into the house, you know we already have a stag and a dog we don't need two more!" he exclaimed.

"I agree with James!" Sirius said.

"You mean you don't want us anymore?" I asked as I turned back into my normal self.

"We can leave if you want us to." Harry said saddened.

"How is this possible?" Remus asked.

"Well it's very simple, there's a process that you have to go through, but I think you know what I have to do already Uncle Remus." I said to him.

"Well, Teddy what animal are you?" Remus asked his son. "Surely you didn't just let your friends do this without you?" Remus smiled.

"I'm a silver wolf, hence the name shimmer, since Hayden has one silver paw, we call her silver paw and since harry is a stag, but the nickname prongs is taken we used spikes." Teddy explained.

"Nice just after your father Hayden!" Dad said to me.

"I must agree, very good job Harry!" James praised Harry.

"And I'm just like you dad." Teddy started "I'm a werewolf too, Harry and Hayden help me transform just like Uncle James and Uncle Sirius helped you, only my werewolf condition turned up later because I'm also a

metamorphous." Teddy explained the rest of what was going on. "I didn't tell you because you told me how happy you were that I didn't get the same condition that you did. I didn't want to disappoint you." Teddy

said tears coming to his eyes. I stepped forward hugging him, Harry coming up behind us hugging both of us.

Remus didn't say anything for a long time; neither did James or my own father, Sirius. I think we were all waiting for Remus to say something to his son.

"Well, since there's nothing I can do about it I can only help you more, because once a Marauder, always…a Marauder." Remus said.

"HERE! HERE!" James and Sirius shouted! Lily stuck her head into the room,

"I'm guessing everything's okay now?" we all nodded as Remus motioned for his son to hug him. Harry and I smiled at each other. It worked we told them and now everything was out in the open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

since the chapters are so short I'm planning on just writing more chapters instead of making them longer because I fear that they'd go down hill if I tried making them longer instead of just writing more short ones.

Thanks everyone who's reading my stories, I'm on vacation right now, but going home soon so don't except anything for a few days at the least. THANKS AGAIN! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, it's all J.K. Rowlings, I own nothing but my own character Hayden Black.

Teddy, Harry and I went back to Hogwarts to finish off the school year.

James' Point Of View…

Sirius and I had come to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore on Auror business and how the tri-wizard tournament was going to take place the coming year. We walked out of his office with Remus, because he was the

DADA teacher and helped us decide was age would be the best to let people compete and the age of 17 was decided on.

We were walking out of his office heading to the great hall when Dumbledore had to attend to some other business and we were pushed off to the side of the hallway, people were telling us to move because "they"

were coming through. We had no clue who "they" were until people started moving out of the way to let our own kids through.

Harry, Hayden, Teddy and Gloria were all laughing and walking together with people standing in awe and giving them room, much like students did for us when we were at school.

"we never got this good to treatment!" Sirius whispered to me.

"I know!, moony you don't look surprised!" I said to him.

"I'm not, not is Lily, we work here remember, we see this everyday." Remus smiled.

"Wow." Sirius said he was about to move into the hallway again when a younger first year told him not to.

"Hold it!" the first year said.

"Why?" Sirius asked him

"The Marauders haven't passed yet." The little boy told him.

"THE MARAUDERS???" I asked astonished. We were the Marauders, Me, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and sadly Peter Pettigrew, and we were making way for DIFFERENT MARAUDERS?

"Yeah," the first year kept going "The second generation of Marauders, Harry Potter, Hayden Black, Teddy Lupin and Gloria Pettigrew." He said as if it was common knowledge, but I guess it was at this school. Then

the little boy stepped forward as our kids walked up closer to him.

"Miss Black?" He asked kind of quietly

"Yeah?" She responded

"Will you go with me to Hogsmead next weekend?" He asked shyly

"Why don't you ask me when you're my age?" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he blushed and ran away.

"You're just as bad as Sirius was." Harry told her

"Yeah, but you know you like it!" Hayden responded before giving him a kiss.

"YEAH!" Harry said following her.

Sirius looked at me open mouthed and I stared straight back at him in the same manner and then we both looked at Moony.

"Oh! They didn't tell you?" he smiled and walked away laughing, knowing that we were going to follow him and ask so many questions he wouldn't' be able to answer them.

"What's going on with Harry and Hayden?" I asked him with Sirius right behind me.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" He said walking up to the teacher's table. I sat down next to Lily while Sirius sat next to Remus still asking him questions about our children.

"OH GIVE IT UP SIRIUS!" Lily said exasperated. "They'll tell you when they're ready." She said.

We saw them come in and sit down with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. It was the same with us when we came to Hogwarts only we sat down with Frank, Alice, Molly and

Arthur, Neville and Ron's parents.

Harry and Hayden left at some point coming back in their Quidditch uniforms along with Oliver Wood, team captain and keeper, Angelina and Katie with Hayden, Gryffindor chasers and Fred and George their beaters.

"WHO'S GOING TO BEAT THE SLYTHERINS?" Harry shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the rest of the team replied loudly with boo's from the Slytherin table.

"WHO'S GONNA CATCH THAT GOLDEN SNITCH FIRST?"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the table shouted again this time with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joining in.

"GO! GO!" Harry shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hayden finished

"GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR! GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!" The table shouted as the team flew out on their broomsticks. Harry and Hayden standing on theirs with Teddy and Gloria as they all bowed! While Teddy and Gloria led

the Gryffindors outside Harry and Hayden flew out of join their team.

We had spirit like that too!" Sirius smiled as James agreed with a laugh

"Go! Go! GRYFFINDOR!" they both shouted running out of the great hall whooping with joy as the teachers and students watched amused and while Remus and Lily walked out after them expecting nothing less from

their friends.

20 Minutes Later…

"BLACK HAS THE QUAFFLE WHILE DODGING CRABBE AND GOYLE THOSE BIG ANNOYING PIG HEADED…SORRY PROFESSOR AND BLACK SCORES THAT MEAVES IT 90-30 GRYFFINDOR! POTTER SEES THE SNITCH

WITH MAFOY RIGHT BEIND HIM AND POTTER STOPS THE FLIGHT AND GOES STRIGHT UPWARD…OOOOOH! MALFOY FELL FOR THE FAKE OUT…. SUCK IT YOU BIG ALBINO FERRET…RIGHT! SORRY PROFESSOR WON'T

HAPPEN AGAIN! AND POTTER GOES INTO ANOTHER DIVE LEAVING MALFOY BEHIND AGAIN HIM THINKING IT'S ANOTHER FAKE OUT! MEANWHILE BLACK SCORES AGAIN TWICE LEAVING IT 110-30 GRYFFINDOR!

AND **HE'S GOT IT HARRY POTTER AS CAUGHT THE SNITCH GRYFFINDOR WINS!"**

"They won!" Sirius shouted

"They won!" I shout back

"THEY WON!" Lily shouted giving me a bone-crushing hug while Sirius and I laugh. We all want to find and congratulate Harry and Hayden only to find them still on the Quidditch pitch…

KISSING?

"Sirius do you see what I see?" I asked him

"Uh huh!" He said "Do you know what this means?" he asked me, and I shook my head.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!" he shouted "AND THE MARAUDER LINE WILL ALWAYS LIVE ON!"

"Sirius shhhhhhh!" Lily hissed but it was too late

"It's a bit early for that dad don't ya think?" Hayden came up to her father asking

"Harry, you have my blessing!" Sirius said to me son

"UH...thanks Padfoot, but we're not that far along in out relationship." Harry said while Hayden added

"Yet!" we all laughed walking Harry and Hayden back up to the castle and Sirius and I apperated back home while Remus and Lily walked up to the castle after Harry and Hayden.


	5. Chapter 5 NOTICE! PLEASE READ! NOT BAD!

NOTICE:

Hey don't worry I'm not stopping the story like most notices tell you I was just wondering if anyone knew of any Remus/OC stories that are really good. I feel like I've read all of them so if anyone knows of any good ones please let me know! Also a new chapter will be up soon so if I get more answers to this notice the faster I'll type up that chapter. =)

Peace out guys hope you're liking the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter its all J K Rowlings; I just own my own character Hayden Black.

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were okay with Harry and Hayden being together, but they decided they wouldn't be together and that it was just too awkward. They had known each other their whole life and it was like they were brother and sister.

"Dad we're not going out anymore!" Hayden shouted

"Why not?" Sirius shouted back

"Because I don't LOVE him!" Hayden shouted "and he's like my brother!" she said

"UGH!, How can you just not be with him anymore?" Sirius asked very frustrated.

"I just TOLD YOU!" before Sirius could say anything again Harry stepped in.

"She's right Sirius we're too much like brother and sister, and I have someone else that I'm interested in and so does Hayden." Harry explained to his godfather.

"Who?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

"Me." Ginny said walking up to harry and smiled.

"Aw, you've found your own red head." James said

"Then who do you like Hayden?" Sirius asked his daughter

"Like hell if I'm telling you!" she shouted and walked up to her room, right past Fred, George, Hermione and Ron, who were staying for the holiday.

It was already Christmas and the first task had just finished and everyone was over at the potters to try and help harry figure out the clue that was hidden in the golden egg.

"Hey!" Fred said as he walked into Hayden's room George sat down next to her and Fred sat on her other side.

"How ya feeling?" They asked

"Okay, I just don't get why dad's so upset!" She said tears coming to the brim of her eyes threatening to fall.

"He just liked the idea of you and harry together, he was so excited." Fred explained.

"Well, I lied about liking someone else, I still like Harry, but he said he felt that it was weird us being so close and everything and that we were too much like brother and sister." She told the twins.

"Wow, that's stupid." George exclaimed

"Not really if that's how he really feels." She said a tear finally falling down her face.

Harry's POV

I can't believe I blew it with Hayden. It's just I love her so much and I got scared, plus Ginny has liked me for so long so I thought I'd give her a chance, but I don't feel anything towards her and I think I'm absolutely in love with Hayden.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong? Lily asked her son.

"Nothing." He replied gloomily.

"Harry that's bull shit!" his mother told him, looking up at his mother surprised that she swore

"I like, no LOVE, Hayden and I got scared and I blew it with her" Harry burst out almost in tears.

"Oh, Harry dear, if she really feels the same way, she'll understand." Harry nodded still confused on what to do.

"Harry we got a bone to pick with you!" Harry was slightly scared as the twins walked into his room.

"Oh boy!" Lily said, "did you two talk with Hayden?" Lily asked as they nodded.

"What'd she say?" harry asked eagerly.

"Well, she's heart broken!" George said.

"I got to talk to her." Harry ran out of his room and into Ginny's room, which was technically Hayden's but she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny, while they were here visiting.

"Hayden, have you seen Ginny?" He asked her

"No." She said looking back at the book she was reading.

"Well, I want to talk with you after I talk with Ginny!" Hayden nodded and I ran out of the room and caught Ginny getting ready to play Quidditch outside with her brothers.

"Hey Ginny! I need to talk with you!" she nodded "Ginny, I can't do this anymore." She nodded understandingly.

"I walked to talk to you about the same ting, I like Dean a lot and I think we're better off as friends!"

"Glad you agree!" I told her

"Now, go talk to Hayden!" She said laughing as I almost tripped over my own feet going back to Hayden's room.

"Hayden?" I asked her knocking on her door, hoping that she'd let me in.

"Yeah? She asked letting me into her room as we sat on her bed.

"I think, I think I love you!" I said waiting for her reply.

"I love you too Harry!" She said smiling

"YOU DO?" I asked her amazed

"Yeah, I do!" She said laughing at the expression on my face. Harry leaned in closer to her running his fingers through her hair. Her breath became slow as her leaned into him; her lips inches away form his. He brushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss and just as Sirius passed by Hayden's room seeing the action and Lily hitting him upside the head for invading their privacy.

The drama of Harry and Hayden was over for the week.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the sons and daughters of Black and Lupin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, I only own my own character Hayden Black.

Let the story begin!

Harry, Hayden, Teddy and the Weasley children, plus Hermione went back to school for the rest of the school year. Harry was getting more and more nervous about the last task and Hayden was just as nervous that

Harry had to do it in the first place. She didn't want Harry to be put in danger and she desperately wanted it all the be over and done with.

James and Lily were coming to the last task along with Sirius and Remus. The day had finally come, Hayden back on the cabin before Harry had to make his appearance and go into the maze to try and find the Tri-

Wizard cup. Dumbledore suggested that she come out with them and Harry was very happy when she agreed.

Hayden's POV

I was waiting and waiting for the longest time hoping that Harry would hurry up, or anyone for that matter and find that damn cup.

"Hayden, stop bouncing your leg, we all want this to end!" Prongs told her.

"I Can't it's a nervous habit." She said. Lily, James and Sirius looked at each other knowing that Harry and Hayden loved each other like no one could imagine. A scream was heard from the inside of the maze and

soon Fleur Delacour was transferred out of the maze traumatized.

Everyone waited long and long it seemed, so people leaving a coming back with food or blankets because it was getting darker and colder out. Lily had tried to get Hayden to eat but it was no use. The girl wasn't doing

anything till Harry came out of the maze alive. Then out of nowhere Harry and Cedric appeared with the cup in their hands. Cedric no moving and Harry crying out

"He's back! He's Back! Voldemorts back! He killed Cedric I couldn't leave him not there!" Harry was in tears and all scratched up.

"Harry!" Hayden yelled coming up to him and hugging him, never wanting to let go. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her as well; Moody took them aside and into the castle his own room.

Hayden sat Harry down on a stool near a rather large chest, looking at his cut along his arm and wrapping it up, but not before Moody had gabbed his thumb into it.

"Harry are you alright?" Hayden whispered to her.

"NO! I just saw Voldemort come back! How do you think I feel?" He whispered harshly to her. She looked down towards his cut again, not saying anything and concentrating on wrapping up his wound.

"You should get that fixed later in the hospital wing." She said her normal voice back and she left the room. Harry hung his head, he didn't mean to be so harsh, he just felt so tired and frazzled, he just wanted to get

home and go to bed, with her wrapped in his arms. He didn't think anyone realized just how much he loved her.

Everything fell into place after the school year ended. Summer had started with Voldemort coming back into power. The order of the phoenix was recreated and 12 Grimmauld place was being used, much to Sirius'

dislike. Currently it was just Hayden, Harry, James, Lily and Sirius in the old house, Teddy and Remus were gone for the week because of the full moon. Harry and Hayden were sharing a room for the time being

because they had only cleaned so many rooms so far.

Harry and Hayden were sitting up on Harry's bed kissing, hoping that no one would come into the room, so Harry locked the door.

_____________Mature scene coming up, wait for the next chapter if you don't want to read it__________________

Things got heated quickly, Harry kissed Hayden with so much passion and he slipped a hand under her shirt running his hand along her stomach feeling her smooth silky skin, she tore his shirt off and he kissed down

her neck finding her weak spot and making her moan out loud, just loud enough for him to hear it and keep going. He pushed up her bra and felt her breast loving how perfectly they fit into his hands, gently

massaging the pink round nipped that quickly became hard. She ran her hands all over his chest feeling the years worth of Quidditch practice on his toned abs, he knelt down kissing her nipples once each before

taking of her bra and shirt completely and sucking mercilessly on her now hard nipples making her moan out for more. Harry laid her down on his bed taking off her jeans leaving her only in her lacy red thong that

showed off everything. His hand slipped down between her legs and felt her heat down there. He ripped off her thong and stuck two fingers deep inside her making her hip buck in response her moaning out for him to

go faster and harder. He quickly went from two, to three fingers, stretching her more and making him harder then he already was. He found her g-spot and rubbed it with no mercy making her cum all over his hand,

as he licked of her cum she took his pants and boxes off in one blow and started sucking on his rock hard dick. Harry moaned tangling his fingers in her hair as he thrust his hips up into her mouth, she could feel him

tense and started moaning, he felt the vibrations on his cock and shot his load into her mouth. Both still heated they decided a shower was needed and they snuck into the bathroom. Hayden turned on the water and

stepped into the shower only to be shoved against the wall by Harry. He turned her around and she lifted one of her legs and hooked t around his waist as he plunged a finger into her dripping wet heat bringing his

finger in and out in and out of her pussy faster and harder.

"Oh! Harry! More!" she cried and he pumped two fingers into her now finding her g-spot quickly bringing her to her peak, but not letting her fall. She moaned in response only to be greeted by Harry's large cock

teasing her outer pussy lips. He slowly brushed the tip of his cock against her pussy and pushed the tip inside of her.

"It's going to hurt Hayden!" He said. She nodded.

"Just get it over with!" she said He slammed his cock into her pussy all the way stretching her out as she moaned and dug her nails into his back.

"God, you're so tight!" Harry moaned into her neck as he started to pump in and out of her. HE took his cock all the way out of her one last time before slamming in back into her wet tight heat as they both came

screaming each other's names.

"God Harry that was amazing!" Hayden said smiling at him. They cleaned each other off and quickly snuck back into their room got dressed and went down to dinner.

Sirius and James looked at each other knowing what had happened, they'd talk when they were ready, but it was sure as hell good that Lily was away for the night visiting Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8 edited

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter I just own Hayden Black my own character.**

**Note****: 1. Very important chapter you don't want to miss it. 2. Hayden will not become pregnant at this point in time.**

On with the story...

Summer went on and when Remus and Teddy got back from the night of the full moon they found out about what happened between Harry and Hayden, they didn't tell them, Teddy and Remus could just smell it,

it's one of the thingy's werewolves get to do teddy explained when the look on Harry's and Hayden's faces showed shock. Remus, Sirius and James had a talk with Harry about pregnancy and Harry told them he

understood everything and to never talk to him about that again and than have his godfather start telling stories about all of his girlfriends.

"I still have horrible images in my mind!" Harry complained to Hayden and she laughed almost falling off her bed. Hayden and Harry realized that they hadn't used a condom and quickly made sure that nothing was

going to pop out of Hayden in the next nine months as she put it. It was all okay, Hayden and Harry were glad that they didn't have to worry about that now, considering Harry had to save the Wizarding world as it

is.

It was a hot afternoon and Sirius, James and Remus were out having "Guy time" together and brought Harry and Teddy along with them, They said that if girls can have "girly time" they can have their guy time.

This left Lily and Hayden to have their girl time. Hayden loved hanging out with her Aunt Lily, they painted nails, went shopping had dinner and then had a movie night. They didn't worry about what was going on

with the guys, until later. Sirius, James, Remus and Harry came rushing in with a bleeding Teddy.

"What happened?" Hayden asked Harry as she was helping her aunt get towels and bandages for teddy to get fixed up. James hurriedly contacted Dumbledore for the wounds that were inflicted on Teddy

weren't healing with the stuff they had. Teddy was losing a lot of blood and Remus stayed by his sons side all night. Dumbledore came in with Madame Pomfrey and made everyone get out of the room while Remus

and Madame P. took care of him and he questioned what happened.

"Well, Sirius, Remus and I were eating dinner and Teddy said he had to go to the bathroom and Harry went with him, and I don't know what happened from there." James explained. Everyone turned to Harry.

"We ran into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and they were all talking about how they had dark marks and when we walked in they thought we heard and we saw their marks and they started throwing curses at them

and blocking ourselves. Well I was against Malfoy and Teddy was taking on both Crabbe and Goyle, Teddy and I were trying to get out of the bathroom so that way people would see what was going on. Then out of no

where Teddy was just on the ground bleeding and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran for it, I couldn't stop any of them, I don't even know which one hit Teddy." Harry said his head in his hands close to crying. Hayden

rushed over to him as he clung to her sobbing. What would happened to Teddy?

Madame P. came down stairs saying that Teddy was to be taken to St. Mungo's hospital and admitted as quickly as possible. Remus would be going with him and staying there, he would contact them in a few days

when he was up to speed on everything. Sirius and James nodded solemnly and Harry fell asleep in Hayden's arms that night.

IT turns out that there was a bigger fight that night in Diagon Alley and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were there for that. There was a body count of 512, men, women and children, now we were all waiting to hear the

condition on Teddy and whether or not he'd make it…

513.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Will Teddy survive?**


	9. Chapter 9

Make sure to read all of the daily profet article, there's black family history and other important info in there. ENJOY!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deatheater Battle!

513 killed! Many more injured.

Yesterday in Hogsmeade a Deatheater fight broke out between good and evil. Many Deatheater seen were as follows, Bellatrix Lestrange, Roldulfus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregory Goyle Sr., Fenir Greyback, and many young new wizards and witches, who's faces where unseen. Currently the only people who have been captured are Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, so keep watch for others who are still out there.

The fight broke out in Zonko's Joke Shop, which is currently closed for a few days for repairs. Witnesses say that everyone saw Harry Potter wand tip to wand tip with Mr. Draco Malfoy, son to Lucius Malfoy, who was taken and sentenced to Azkaban only a few days ago. They said that it was not a pretty site and that both Potter and Malfoy had back up, Potter with his best friends Hayden Black and Teddy Lupin and Malfoy with Crabbe Jr. and Goyle Jr. They say even though both had three people the fight was unfair for both. Harry, Hayden and Teddy come from well known auroras James Potter, Lily (Evans) Potter, Sirius Black, The ONLY black in Gryffindor, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who's mother is Sirius Blacks cousin and sister to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, although Andromeda Tonks, wife to Ted Tonks, doesn't like being associated with anyone in her family, but Sirius her younger cousin. So Mr., Potter and Lupin along with Miss Black have the blood in them to fight well and fair the fight was not made for them for it's been rumored that Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe Jr., and Goyle Jr. have recently been branded with the dark mark only there is no evidence to prove such an accusation.

It's in these times that families' should stick together, but not the black family. The Black's are a complicated family Mr. and Mrs. Black having favored their younger son Regulus Black, saying their older son, Sirius the only black in gryffindor, was a disgrace to their family name. Sirius and Regulus had three cousins, Andromeda who married Ted Tonks and was later blown off the family tree and Ted was never added, later Nymphadora was born and married Remus Lupin and they had Teddy Lupin, named after Tonks' father Ted. Then Bellatrix, the middle sister, who married pure-blood lover Roldulfus Lestrange, they never had kids and got locked up in Azkaban after the first Wizard War, they have recently escaped and people are out searching for them. Lastly there's the youngest sister, Narcissa Malfoy, who married Lucius Malfoy and their son Draco Malfoy was born the same year as Hayden Black, Sirius Black's daughter, making them House rivals, Hayden is the second and ONLY other Black to have made it into the Gryffindor house. It's also rumored that Hayden Black is currently dating her best friend Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

It's been stated that ever since James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had met on the train to Hogwarts when they were young they have been in seperable and then in his second year James Potter met the love of his life Lily Evans, though she did not go out with him till he matured in his seventh year at Hogwarts. They got married two years later and had Harry James Potter, the boy who lives.

Another great story are the black's Sirius Black and his daughter Hayden. They say Hayden never mentioned having a mother to care for her when she was little, and people at her school say that her Aunt Lily is as much a mother as she needs.

Sadly, for both the Black and Potter family they're mourning for the lose of their best friend Teddy Lupin. Teddy was only a 5th year a Hogwarts and a gryffindor. He was a chaser on the Quidditch team and was killed in the battle of Hogsmeade just a few days before today. So let's all put our thought's out to the Black, Potter and Lupin family and to Hayden Black and Harry Potter, the boy who lived…

By Rita Skeeter…

"Blah, blah blah" Hayden said, "You get what's been going on while you've been stuck here right? They're waiting to hear that in reality you ARE alive and so they can sell more papers saying "TEDDY LUPIN LIVES

HEAD COUNT FOR DEATHEATER BATTLE 512!" I can see it now" Hayden said to Teddy while he was lying rather bored in his hospital bed.

"Ha-ha, I can see that too, anything to hear are how Harry's doing and his family including us." Teddy replied

"That's because you ARE family" James said walking in with Lily and Harry. Harry came over and sat or Teddy's bed on the other side, across from Hayden.

"It's true, we've been family since, James, Remus and I met on the train to Hogwarts for the first time" Sirius said with pride.

"Stop boasting Sirius," Remus said, "they've all heard it before."

"Yeah, Paddy, don't want your head getting too big" Harry said with a laugh.

"Lily, would you live something to drink?" James asked

"No, but I'm really craving bananas and pickles" She replied

"Um…Ew?" Hayden said

"Alright, I'll go out and get some then I've got news for you, ALL of you so stay here!" James ran out to the store grinning and Lily decided to go home for a little and take and nap then come back, because James

was going to take forever, he was going to stop by the Quidditch shop to get gifts for Hayden and Teddy.

"She's preggers!" Hayden said

"HAYDEN!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What? It's true! NO ONE craved bananas and pickles randomly like that! NO ONE I TELL YOU!" Hayden shouted at her dad in a joking matter.

"She has been sick often!" Harry told Remus and Sirius.

"Bet you 10 Galleons she's not, each of you!" Sirius said. Hayden and Harry shook hands.

"Easiest money I ever made!" Harry smile at what Hayden just said and nodded.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER!

"YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY?????????" Sirius shouted

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Harry and Hayden laughed.

"Hand it over daddy-o" Sirius handed Harry and Hayden each 10 galleons.

"You BET ON US?" James exclaimed

"It was Padfoot's idea dad! Honest!" Harry said and Hayden agreed.

"BLACK!" James yelled

"Potter." Sirius replied

"Lupin" Remus added. Everyone laughed.

"So do you know the gender yet?" Harry asked.

"No, we were going to wait till the baby's born" Lily replied

"I hope it's a boy." Harry said

"So, you can teach it how to play Quidditch?" Hayden asked and harry nodded his head yes.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh "That's what James said, when Lily told him she was pregnant the first time!" Everyone laughed it was a good day. A new baby was going to be born even though everything seemed to

be falling apart.

Until next time!!!!! (sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter up, i had writers block for a little while)


	10. Chapter 10

HP CH 10

Summer ended and Harry, Hayden and Teddy were all going back to school. It was heard that Hogwarts was to be under the watchful eye of Delores J. Umbridge. She was the new DADA teacher, and no one, not a single person who knew Umbridge was happy about this. James and Sirius knew who Umbridge was, but the person who knew her most was Remus Lupin and his son, Teddy, because they were werewolves and she was the person who created the legislation against them, and all "half-breeds" this included her dislike for centaurs a fine creature of half human half horse, who lives in the wild on their own and did not communicate with humans, unless of course it was Hagrid or Dumbledore. They thought of themselves very highly and didn't do any work, but their own.

"Be careful and don't get into too much trouble!" Lily said who was now 3 months pregnant and had the weirdest cravings.

"Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Sirius said with a laugh.

"You know that doesn't leave out much, Mr. Sex God!" Remus said laughing.

"Sex god?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he had a fan club of girls that'd call him that." James explained

"HA-HA, that's funny, Hayden has the same thing, only she's a "Sex Goddess"!" Harry said laughing as they all got on the train.

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted, as the train was about to take off.

"I guess it's in the genes!" Hayden shouted back and the train took off.

"The genes?" James asked. "Like the clothes you wear?" James and Sirius looked confused.

"No, genes, like DNA, like James and my GENES were passed on the Harry that's why he looks like James only with my eyes. It's the Genes he got from both of us and for Hayden, as much as I hate to say this, she surprisingly got Sirius "sex god like" genes, that's why she gets the same reaction at school only with guys instead of girls!" Remus nodded along.

"We could go into more detail, but you'd lose us from here if we explained more." Remus said, with Lily smiling behind them.

"HEY!" Sirius and James shouted from behind them as they started walking to the car that James had borrowed from the ministry since he didn't want Lily flooing to the station or apparating, for fear that the baby might be separated from her. James and Sirius chased Remus to the car, yelling and laughing all the way, while Lily walked behind them,

"Men." She said and she sighed walking up to the car, with James' help she got in and they all drove to Godric's Hollow for lunch.

DECEMBER:

**Dear Prongs Padfoot and Moony,**

**Umbridge sucks, we're not learning anything in class and we're apparently going to be learning in a "risk free way" aka, NOT using wands in DADA class. THAT MAKES NO SENSE!** (NO need to shout Harry, they can read this just fine without caps!)

**This NEEDS CAPS!**

_Getting back to the point…_

**And the fact that it's strange Teddy has better handwriting then Hayden!**

Yeah! Why is that?

_I don't know, but back to the letter you guys!_

**Right, so it was the first day of class and Hermione goes "There's nothing in this book about sing spells…**

And she hasn't opened her book yet, which means she's already read the dumb book

_ANYWAY!_

**No shouting Teddy! Anyway, so Umbridge says "USING SPELLS? Why on earth would you CHILDREN need to USE spells, you're going to be learning in a healthy and "risk free way" and then-**

Harry had to open his big fat mouth and say, "well if we're going to be out there fighting it's not going to be risk free!"

**IT"S NOT!**

NO SHOUTING!

**YOU'RE SHOUTING!**

_GUYS! So anyway, I'll continue, so Harry said that and then she goes "Whom would you be fighting out in the world? Who would want to hurt children?"_

Then Harry opened his mouth again and said, "oh, I don't know Voldemort!" and then the class got really quiet and you heard a pencil drop, not "you COULD HAVE HEARD a pencil drop" no, no, someone actually DROPPED their pencil.

**THen, Umbridge said, "You've been told that a certain dark wizard has returned THIS IS A LIE! A LIE!  
**

We get it Harry; we know it's a lie.

_Anyway, so we've decided to create Dumbledore's Army, that's what we call it, and we don't care if you're against it, we just thought we'd let you know, that we're not learning anything and we're about to do something illegal, but then again we're come from…Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors __of aids to Magical mischief makers._

_Signed, Eclipse, Silver Paw, and Spikes_

**P.S. Gloria's abandoned us; she's with the Slytherins now. Like father like daughter I guess.**

P.P.S. We've got the map

_P.P.P.S. We love you all!_

Well that's cheesy!

_Well you and Harry took all the good P.S.'_

**That is true Hayden.**

Shut-up Harry

**Sorry!**

_Ha-ha Whipped!_

**Shut-up Teddy!**

Shut up Teddy!

_Ha-ha DOUBLE Whipped!_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_A week later....._

Sirius, James and Remus all laughed when they received the letter.

**Dear Harry, Hayden and Teddy,**

Harry you're father's handwriting has always been girly.

**Remus' is girlier then mine!!!!!**

_No, my handwriting it just neat, unlike yours, Sirius, at least you can READ' James' handwriting._

HEY! You can read my handwriting

**Yeah, now we can, in school we used to not be able to read it because you were so lazy and we'd get caught for passing notes because we ask you what the notes ACTUALLY said.**

_Okay, to the point guys, I'll be writing most of this so you guys can read it. It's about Professor Umbridge, she's the Minister's personal Secretary, so of course she'll be the one there at Hogwarts, yes this does mean that the ministry is infiltrating at Hogwarts._

They don't know what infiltrating means!

**Yes, they do, at least Harry does, I don't know about Hayden, she's got YOUR genes, that's never a good thing.**

_Anyway, the best thing to do is to keep your mouths shut (Hayden and Harry!), since you plan on this um "Dumbledore's Army" thing I suggest you not hold it at the Hogs Head, it's quiet there and someone will notice a whole bunch of teenagers hanging out there talking about god knows what. Meet at the Three Broomsticks, if you have to find an even more private place use the Whomping Willow and to through that tunnel to the Shrieking Shack! Umbridge will be watching you closely from now on so find a place you can keep safe and not get caught._

Basically, what we're saying it, DO IT! You're The Marauders 2nd Generation (Yes we heard about that, and we're SO proud), but do it, you know that the word about Voldemort needs to get out. People NEED to be safer about it and right now I don't want you guys getting into trouble outside of school. Hogwart's is the safest place for you to be right now, you can still go to Hogsmeade when the time comes, but be careful.

**We're Sirius this time! Haha Get it? Sirius?**

Haha YEAH I get it, but we made that joke in 1st year, it's getting old.

_It was old the 10th time it was said….this is still the same week first year. Padfoot and Prongs couldn't get over it at first and at the age of 11…..dear god._

_We love you guys!_

_Sincerely, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs._

Your handwriting's still girly.

**Shut up.**


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

So I'm getting rather bored with this story I'm sorry guys, so there will be only a few more chapters after this, but don't worry it'll end on a good note. I'll probably go to 15 chapters, but if you're lucky 20, I will be starting a new story after this one though, so look for it.

And now…….the story…….

Harry, Hayden and Teddy all decided not to stay for their 7th year at Hogwarts, Hayden and Teddy were to stay behind and keep Harry updated with what's been going on, while Hermione and Ron went with him.

Harry refused to let Hayden and Teddy come with him, and they only agreed to stay behind because they got to hear regularly from him and he would keep them updated while they kept him updated. They had

finished their sixth year at Hogwarts and were now on what you could call vacation, though it wasn't much of one. Sadly, Harry had broken up with Hayden the year before, saying he didn't want her in danger and

death eaters would be more likely to come after her if they knew he loved her, he promised when this was all over they would be together again, but if she found someone else it was fine with him if she took the

chance on another life.

Harry left that night, but not before they made love one last time, it sounded cheesy to Hayden, but one Harry kissed her passionately she agreed. A few years had passed and the war was still going on, Aunt Lily and

uncle James were worrying more and more everyday, for they hadn't heard from Harry for a few months, but they would know if he was dead, and they knew he wasn't. While James and Lily worried so much about

Harry, Sirius, Teddy and Remus were occupied with Hayden, she was going out with random guys and not listening to anyone, they could tell that she didn't love any of them as much as she loved Harry.

"Hayden, he's not good for you, Harry will come back soon, one day, I know you still love him!" Teddy said to her and she headed out the door. The thing everyone noticed was that Hayden only went out with guys

who had black hair that was messy, green eyes and glasses, they all had some resemblance to Harry James Potter.

Harry visited one night, Hayden couldn't have been happier to see him, but he told his family that he could only stay one night and that they had to understand that. Hayden didn't she couldn't stand that he was

leaving her again. He came a few might's more and each night was a night full of passion.

Hayden eventually found someone she actually loved, his name was Oliver, he was actually Oliver Wood, she went to school with him and he treated her right, she almost forgot about Harry…. almost. They had a

child, which they named, Remus James Sirius Wood, he looked just like his mother, pitch black hair that was always messy, pale skin except he had bright green eyes. They figured it was just from one of Oliver's past

relatives, but only Hayden knew the truth, that little boy was Harry's.

Hayden and Oliver got married soon after RJ was born, R.J. short for Remus James. It was a beautiful wedding, Hayden got everything she wanted, and only she couldn't help but think that this wasn't right. She still

missed Harry, but everyone had gotten used to the war just going on, things were quieting down for a little and people thought that Harry had succeeded, but that was only a wish. Hayden was wearing a beautiful

white wedding princess dress. One that was strapless and flowed out to the ground and trailed back behind her. Her veil trailed behind her as Sirius walked her down the isle, so proud that his daughter had finally

gotten over Harry, even though Sirius loved his godson, he couldn't help but feel angry for having Harry leave his daughter like that. As Sirius grave his daughter away to Oliver, he could tell that Oliver would take

very good care of her.

They were married for 5 years before Voldemort was officially taken care of, except when she heard there was a fight at Hogwarts.

"Oliver I HAVE to go!" Hayden said desperately.

"No, it's dangerous and you only want to go because of HIM don't you? HE left you Hayden I'VE NEVER done that to you!" Oliver shouted. "What about RJ? Who's going to take care of him, if you get hurt?"

"YOU! You're his father!" Hayden shouted back

"Bullshit Hayden, I know I'm not his real father, he looks just like Harry, I know he's not mine, but I've loved him like he was my own! Don't go!" He grabbed her arm.

"Oliver I HAVE to go!" he let go of her arm and she apparated away.

"YOU SEE EVERYONE! HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouted out to the crowd.

"NOOOOO!" Lily shouted trying to get out of her husbands grasp, her son couldn't be dead, James' son couldn't be dead, the HOPE of the Wizarding world couldn't be dead.

"AVADA KADVA!" shouted Harry as he jumped up quickly and killed the dark lord that haunted the Wizarding world.

Everyone cheered and that's when Hayden appeared. Everyone was rejoicing in the great hall of Hogwarts. Hayden had found Sirius, James and Lily, they told her what had happened.

Oliver was looking around for her with RJ in his arms. RJ was quite calm and was giggling at the fireworks that Fred and George were setting off. Then he saw her, Hayden was standing there looking more gorgeous

than ever and right across from her was Harry. She ran up to him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Had he lost her? Did he ever really have her? Or was she really always just Harry Potter's girl? Who

was he compared to The Boy Who Lived?


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

Oliver knew that Hayden was gone, so when he got home he packed his things, and took RJ to the Weasley's for the night and left with a simple note explaining how he felt and why he left.

Hayden got home later that night finding no one home, thinking that she'd find Oliver and RJ asleep, but she didn't. All she found was a note on her bed and it said.

Hayden,

I saw you today with Harry and I know that you were never really mine, you've always loved him and I know they you two are truly meant to be together, I also know that RJ was never really my child, he looks so much like Harry and you and has non of me inside of his blood. Know that I love you and I hope for the best with you and Harry, take care of RJ and make sure that Harry is the best father he could possibly be.

Love,

Oliver.

P.S. RJ is with the Weasley's tonight.

Hayden was heart broken, the person who had cared and loved her for the past years, when Harry wasn't there was now, gone, but she knew he was right, she didn't love Oliver, she had always loved Harry and made

herself believe that Oliver was right for her, but when she saw harry again, she forgot completely about Oliver.

RJ was with the Weasley's and Hayden knew that her father, uncle remus, prongs and lily were there too celebrating with Harry, Hermione, the Weasley's and the rest of the Order. She apparated over to the

Weasley's and there she found RJ already asleep in his crib with Harry watching over him.

"He looks just like you!" Hayden told him.

"HE has your eyes though!" Harry replied. The two of them watched over their son, but what they didn't know is that watching over them were their parents and Remus handing both Sirius and Remus five galleons

each.

"Told ya so!" James and Sirius both said to Remus. Lily rolled her eyes at how childish they were.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________6 Years later.

Harry and Hayden had gotten married and Harry agreed to let Oliver come visit sometimes and see RJ, it was only fair to RJ to let him see his father who took care of him for the first years of his life. Harry and Hayden

had two other children, twins, one was Lily Georgia Potter and the other was Fredrick Albus Potter. They were both about 5 and both jealous of their older brother who was going off to his first year at Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione had finally tied the knot, Hugo was going off to Hogwarts with RK and Rosie was staying behind with Lily and Fredrick. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hayden regularly had dinner together.

Teddy was seeing Victorie, Bill and Fleur's daughter and even though he was quite a bit older than her, they loved each other and Remus approved and so did Bill, Fleur on the other hand was still getting used to the

idea and Molly only agreed because Fleur didn't like the idea.

Fred and George were still managing the shop and Fred had married Alicia Spinnet, while George married Angelina Johnson. It was of course a double wedding with lots of fireworks going off at night during the

reception.

Ginny was currently engaged to Dean Thomas and they were having a lot of fun together. Dean almost ran away after being interrogated by all of Ginny's older brothers, including Bill and Charlie via letter.

Oliver ended up with Katie Bell and Hayden knew they were perfect for each other, just like Harry was perfect for her. All was good, now that Voldemort was defeated, Harry's scar hadn't hurt since that day.

September 1st

"Potter, Remus" Professor McGonagall said RJ stepped up to the stool and sat down, people were whispering about how RJ was the famous Harry Potter's son.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

RJ smiled, all was good.

THE END!

I hope you liked it. I MIGHT make a story about RJ, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see how I feel.


End file.
